The Girl Across the Street
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Short, multi-chapter, fluff piece. "And as I set my bags down in my old bedroom, looking out of that very same window that I'd stared out of all those years ago, I couldn't help but wonder where Peyton Sawyer was now, and what she'd done with her life..." Breyton. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Short, multi-chapter, fluff piece… just because :)**

* * *

**The Girl Across the Street…**

_**Prologue…**_

You remember that girl?

The one who lived across the street from you, and was a few years older than you?

The one at whom you used to stare at, completely fascinated by the cool leather jacket that she wore, and the fact that she arrived home at midnight on school nights, which was probably _way_ past her curfew?

You remember her right?

No?

Probably because you were staring at the boy next door and not the older, rebel, chick across the street…

Her name was _Peyton Sawyer_, and she fascinated me to no end.

I was eleven years old when I moved to the sleepy town of Tree Hill, North Carolina; I had trouble sleeping, still adjusting to my new environment, and that's when I started staring at her from my bedroom window.

She was a few years older than me; fifteen or so.

The first time that I saw her, she was climbing off of a motorbike, her blonde, curly, hair, blowing in the wind as she removed her helmet, a leather jacket pulled over her blue cheerleading uniform. She threw the helmet that she'd been wearing in the direction of the motorbike driver, yelling 'Dick!', as the guy drove away.

Then she ran into her house, slamming the door behind her.

That night sparked my fascination with her, hoping that one day I'd be as cool as her.

Night in, night out, I watched her, the years passing before my eyes... I watched as she took up smoking; sneaking out onto her front porch at night to have a cigarette, I watched as she learned how to drive, albeit not very well, I watched as she fought a constant battle with motorbike guy, then I watched as motorbike guy disappeared from her life, instead being replaced by pretty girls.

By that time, I was thirteen years old, and old enough to know that the girl across the street was gay…

By thirteen, I was also old enough to start noticing boys; all of my friends liked this boy, or that boy, but not me, I was still very much fascinated by the girl across the street. Only it wasn't her cool leather jacket that I liked anymore; I was starting to notice that I liked how her legs looked, and that her hair looked pretty when she had it curled nice and neatly…

I may have been old enough to know that she was gay, but I wasn't quite old enough to realise that I was too…

Then when I was fourteen years old, I started Tree Hill High School, and her parents told my parents that she'd moved to L.A to intern at a record label.

She wasn't around for me to watch anymore, and as the years passed by I found myself being the one wearing the blue cheerleading uniform, the one sneaking out onto the porch for a sneaky cigarette, the one having a constant battle with a douchey guy…

The one replacing the douchey guy with beautiful girls.

Then after I graduated High School, I moved to New York, leaving the path free for another girl to follow.

That was four years ago…

And as I set my bags down in my old bedroom, looking out of that very same window that I'd stared out of all those years ago, I couldn't help but wonder where Peyton Sawyer was now, and what she'd done with her life...

* * *

**Short drabble; next chapter will be longer, and will pick up pretty much where I left off. Also, Brooke's parents aren't shitty in this story, nor is Peyton's Mom dead :)**

**C.20 of Hold onto the Nights is up now, please read if you haven't done so already...please :)**

**Reviews, you know the drill :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peyton's POV…**

"Okay, that's great Mia, excellent work." I said, looking onto the set of my artist's new music video. "We can check that, and move on."

Music was one of two passions in my life, and as such, I chose to pursue it in my career. After spending four years in LA working for a large, corporate, label, I chose to move back to my hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina, to go it on my own.

I started my own label, with financial help from my Dad, and it took off with flying colours, and four years later, I'm still here, producing music on my terms.

Music had always been good to me; it was my escape, my method of relaxing, my method of coping really, particularly during my teenage years.

Not that I'd had a hard life or anything, my parents were, and still are, awesome, and I didn't really want for much; hell, I'd even graduated on honour roll. I was just a typical, rebellious, teenager, and music was my saviour when I was brooding, usually about a girl… or about being grounded; which was usually because my parents had caught me smoking, a vice in which I'm still partial too and still try to hide from my Mom; my Dad has made his peace with it though.

"This is so great! Even after four years, I still love it!" Mia beamed, walking across the set. "What's next?"

"Well, I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of mike here." I smiled, putting an arm around the shoot director's shoulder. "I have to go pick my girl up from day-care."

"Sure thing."

Yes, music is one of two passions in my life; the other is a tiny, blonde.

She was born three years ago, with a cute tuft of curly, blonde, hair, and big, blue, eyes, which eventually turned green as she began to grow.

When I'd been home for a few months, watching my friends settle down; Nathan and Haley with their little boy Jamie, and Lucas and his new fiancé Lindsey, I realized that I wanted more.

I'd dated here and there, but it wasn't a partner that I wanted necessarily, all I really wanted was to be a Mom;

I initially decided to go down the anonymous sperm donation route, but I got a pleasant surprise when Lucas, one of my best friends in the whole world, said that he'd be my donor. Lindsey, the woman who is now his wife, was completely supportive, and things got even better when Lucas asked if he could co-parent with me.

Now, three years later, I have my baby girl Annie Sawyer-Scott, and she has a Mommy, a Daddy, and a Lindsey.

The only thing missing from my life now is that one, special, woman, to share it all with.

I was pondering the fact that I was ready to settle down, as I climbed into my Mercury Comet, the other baby in my life, and began to drive the short journey to Annie's day-care centre. But as I drove down Main Street, I had to slam on the breaks, as an idiot in an SUV pulled out of a parking space, ultimately causing me to collide with the passenger side of the car.

. . .

**Brooke's POV…**

"This is it, Brooke, Clothes over Bro's first location." My goof of a Dad said, standing in the doorway of the store that I'd just rented.

I'd taken fashion design classes in New York, and now that I was back in my hometown, now was as good a time as any to start my own line.

My Dad had invested in my business as a silent partner, and things were starting to take shape.

"Yes Dad, I know, that's why I just rented it." I laughed, walking down the stairs towards my car; an SUV that was my Mom's, which she'd given to me temporarily because she didn't really drive it.

"You just made a good business decision, Princess, I can feel it." My Dad continued, walking down the stairs behind me, and walking towards his own car. "I have to get back to the office, I'll see you at home."

I stayed put, and waved my Dad off, then I climbed into my own car with a smile on my face.

Tree Hill was my favorite place in the whole world, it was my home, and it had just become the location of my very own business.

Things were definitely looking up.

With positivity radiating from me, I put the car into drive, but as I moved from my parking space, the car shook as another vehicle collided with the passenger side of mine.

Slamming on the breaks, my head jerked forward causing a slight pain in my neck, but luckily that was all the injury I sustained, as the other car had obviously slammed on the breaks too, making the collision extremely low impact.

In fact, I was hardly even in pain; I was, however, extremely pissed.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I yelled, climbing out of my car, to see a blonde woman climbing out of the other vehicle. "What kind on maniac drives like that on a main road?!"

"Excuse me?!" She replied, but as she turned around, my heart almost stopped in my chest.

It was her.

The girl that I'd watched from my bedroom window.

The girl across the street.

It had been eight years since i'd last saw her, but I'd know that girl anywhere.

And she was standing right in front of me

It was her.

It was _Peyton Sawyer_.

And I'd just called her a maniac…

"You seriously did not just call me a maniac?" That voice, that perfectly southern, not too deep, sultry, voice. I'd only heard it a handful of times, but it still rung perfectly in my ears.

I wanted to smile, and apologize, and tell her that I knew her.

But then I'd be admitting to someone, who, for all intents and purposes, was a stranger, that I used to have the _hugest_ crush on her, and I didn't want to look creepy.

_Used to_ have the hugest crush on her? Who was I kidding? I still did!

But instead of being courteous and polite, I, for some unknown reason, decided to continue with the yelling.

"Yes! Were you trying to kill somebody?!"

Good move, Davis, really…

"Me? What kind of idiot pulls out of a parking space without observing the road?!" She yelled back, the annoyance evident in her voice. "I was driving at the speed limit, you're the only manic in this situation, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were…" I muttered sarcastically, as she pulled her phone from her pocket and turned away; I'd seen her driving skills all those years ago, and clearly they hadn't improved.

"Luke, hey, are you still at school?" I heard her ask whomever she'd called.

"Yeah, look, some _moron in an SUV_ just crashed into my car…" She started, yelling the 'moron in an SUV' part so that I'd hear her, and I scoffed loudly. "Yes, Luke, I'm fine. But is there any chance that you could get Annie from day-care? I'm going to have to call a tow-truck to come get my car, and I have no idea how long that's going to take, there's no way that I'm going to make it on time…"

As I discreetly listened to her conversation, I looked over to her car; the very same Mercury Comet that her parents had given her on her sixteenth birthday, and I saw a kid's car-seat in the back…

Was she a Mom?

That meant that she was in some sort of relationship, right?"

I carefully, and discreetly, studied her hands for some sign of a commitment.

No ring. Huh…

"Really? Oh thank-god, tell Linds that I owe her. Thank-you, Luke…"

She finished her phone call, and I quickly turned away, but I continued to listen in as she made one more quick phone call.

"Hi, this is Peyton Sawyer, Annie Scott's Mom. I was in a minor car accident on the way over to pick Annie up…"

She _was_ a Mom.

And I smiled; I didn't know why, but I could just tell that she was an awesome Mom. Also, she was an absolute _Yummy Mommy_; a _gay_ Yummy Mommy no less, and that in itself, was a reason to smile.

"I'm fine, yes, thank-you for asking. Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know that I won't make it to pick Annie up, so Lindsey, her Step-Mom, will be picking her up, but she'll be a few minutes late."

So no ring, and her kid has a Step-Mom? Maybe she was single after all.

I was lost in my thoughts when her voice interrupted me.

"So, maybe we should exchange insurance details? I'm sure we're both somehow to blame here." She sounded just slightly exasperated.

"What, oh, yeah. Yeah, let's do that." Smooth Davis, _smooth_.

We exchanged insurance information, and just as quick as my encounter with her started, it was over.

She went into a nearby coffee shop after she'd called a tow-truck for both of our cars, and I wanted to join her, to buy her a coffee, and to tell her who I was.

But I didn't.

Instead, I sat down on the pavement, wondering why the hell I was such a chicken.


End file.
